Leala of Izar
Federation Councilor for the Prefecture of Izar *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None Yet *'Full name:' Leala of Izar (Only the planet's best are allowed the honor of being known simply as "of Izar". So great must your reputation be that no other could be mistaken for you.) *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Bellum, Izar *'Parents: Father:' Bola Kendolan - a civil engineer Mother: Shaneer Kendolan - an architect *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' 2254 Earth date *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.85m *'Weight:' 75.2kg *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A statuesque woman that commands any room she enters. She favors tightly tailored suits that accent her excellent figure, and lend a slight military air to her demeanor. *'Skin coloring:' Swarthy *'Eyes:' Ice blue *'Hair:' Flame red *'Routine Activities:' Leala still trains in physical combat, and curses her body slowing down on her. She runs the Conciliar with the same iron hand she ran her ships. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Leala is a warrior, first and foremost. Politics is simply a kind of war. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. Izar has rewarded her well. *'Group Affiliations:' Izar Defense Force, Starfleet, Federation Council. *'Personality:' Leala is someone use to havering her orders obeyed. Her method of politics is commanding to those below her and firm persuasion to superiors and equals. She is a woman that takes what she wants. Something that many men have learned the hard way. She plays as hard as she works, and once she is done with you, she is done. She cannot abide weak men, and cannot stay on good terms with strong ones. On long cold nights away from anyone she will weep over the empty cradle. However, it's her own fault, and she knows it. Leala of Izar will do many things, but she does not lie to herself. *'Ambitions and Goals:' She has few ambitions left. Her life goals are met and she is looking forward to a retirement of gardening once she is finished with politics. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Leala has a cybernetic eye. Only her close friends are aware of the fact. She wears an eye patch, with a rakish scar across her face. The eye patch is pure theater. The eye beneath works perfectly well, and a little bit better. The patch is no impediment to vision, from the inside. A rough life has led to many injuries lessor than the lost eye. Federation medicine is keeping the piper at bay, but he will be paid. *'Enemies (And Why):' Leala's brash and combative manner have earned her foes both on the Council and within Starfleet. *'Special Abilities:' Cybernetic eye. She can see into the infrared and ultraviolet, but without depth perception. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Leala can be over confident. She easily falls for the acquiesce now and stab in the back later approach. Better strike sure however, a second chance will not be had. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Leala came up through the usual method of advancement on Izar. After her primary schooling she attended the Izar Academy of War. Graduating with good grades she served a term as a junior officer on an Izar Defense Force vessel. Having comported herself well among the Klingon renegades and Orion pirates that still trouble the far flung world, she was recommended for a transfer to Starfleet Command School for command training, after which she served as an officer in Starfleet. Her service came during the height of the Carrdassian War and she fought heroically against greater odds. Her small escort, the USS Sullivans was battered by two larger cruisers. Using cunning and skill she maneuvered her larger foes into the ring system of a gas giant, and kept them at bay until greater forces arrived. As the Cardassians were involved with the arrival of the USS Kongo she ambushed the Galor class cruiser and destroyed it. Later with her landing party trapped on the ground she led a vicious cat and mouse orbital game with a Carrdassian cruiser. At last she caught the Carrdassian on the far side of the planet and was able to pick up her people, and give the Carrdassian ground forces a taste of photon torpedoes on a personal level. Once that was accomplished she dropped any pretense of subterfuge and moved into open space to defeat her foe handily. In her third incident of note she defended the hulk of the USS Republic from encroaching Carrdassian forces until sufficient Starfleet units could arrive to rescue all crew and secure the battlefield. She performed well and heroically in the remainder of the war, but no single event stood out as did those. Starfleet heaped her with honors. The most decorated Junior officer of the war. Izar gave her a greater honor. She was now Leala of Izar. After an anticlimactic career as a Captain, in the post war Starfleet she transferred back to command the Izar Defense Force. Honor satisfied she moved into the political arena. *'Position:' Well, strong on defense, what else? While Leala had a strong "do what it takes to get the bad guys" element that didn't always go over at Starfleet command, she also has a strong Responsibility of Command issue. It comes down to the ends justify most means. There is a line she will not cross. Leala fluffs off most issues that are not defense related. She constantly hammers for greater local defense and less reliance on a highly dispersed Starfleet that might not have the forces you need when you need them. She likes the Andorian Home Guard and the Ane Defense Force. She is also approving of the coldly logical, and deadly, Vulcan Defense force. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek